Nuestros sentimientos
by Usagi210
Summary: Como Ichigo y Orihime escribieron sus votos.


Hola, pues aquí de nuevo. Y vuelvo a escribir este es otro pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras daba clases en mi trabajo. Pues en estos momentos estoy leyendo una novela la cual es "Como agua para chocolate", sino la han leído es preciosa y la recomiendo enormemente. Y en esta novela se habla una caja de cerillos y me dio la idea de combinar esta idea con Orihime.

Me imagine como Orihime escribía sus votos matrimoniales y se me ocurrió esto. Que espero que les guste. Tendrá dos partes ya que haber que se me ocurre con los votos de Ichigo. Me tardare en actualizar ya que tengo mucho trabajo.

Gracias y Saludos.

 ** _Nuestros votos_**

Lo más difícil cuando una persona se casa es saber si todo saldrá bien. Si las cosas que soñaste se harán realidad. Orihime estaba en una cafetería con su mejor amiga Tatsuki. Las dos habían acordado verse en la mañana para redactar los votos que Orihime tenía que decir para su boda. La boda está muy próxima ya que solo faltaban dos semanas para ese día tan esperado.

Orhime estaba escribiendo en su libreta y ya llevaba más de 10 hojas rotas o tachadas por no quedar conforme con lo que había escrito. Ella se sentía frustrada por no saber que escribir. Lo que pensaba se le hacía muy común o un poco trillado, ya que el amor no se podía escribir y no se podía pensar. Solo sucedía sin saber en qué momento se dio y no se pregunta. Pero estaba segura que quería decir algo distinto algo que fuera un poco fuera de lo común, algo que resumiera todo lo que por años compartirían.

-no pensé que fuera tan difícil – dijo Orihime suspirando.

-no te preocupes algo se te ocurrirá – dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

.-pero si lo que escribo no le gusta.

-no te preocupes lo que te salga del corazón, le gustara.

Tatsuki tenía razón en decir eso. Pero Orihime se preguntaba si lo que ella diría el día de su boda seria lo correcto o lo suficientemente romántico para que a Ichigo le guste. Pero cuáles son las palabras correctas para decir con palabras lo que el corazón a gritos dice todos los días cuando lo ve o cuando están los dos juntos almorzando. O los fines de semana que pasan juntos, cuáles serían las palabras para descifrar todo eso. Y cuando hacen el amor cuales son las palabras correctas para describirlo todo.

-oye Orihime recuerdas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y lo que nos dijo la maestra de Literatura-

-no, no lo recuerdo – dijo Orihime curiosa.

-bueno, recuerdo que ella dijo que todas las personas tenemos una caja de fósforos. Y que esta caja cuando sentimos sentimientos muy intensos, como el amor. Esta caja arde sobretodo cuando nos sentimos más vivos. Pero cuando esta caja se humedece es porque nos hace falta sentirnos vivos. Bueno eso dijo ella. Aunque quien sabe si la caja de cerillos es real.

-wow, que bonito, pero ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-te lo digo porque cuando estabas sola en tu departamento te veía triste, porque no te animabas a decirle a Ichigo que pasara tiempo contigo. Y supongo que cuando él se te declaro, él también se sintió más vivo. Creo que su caja de cerillos se prendió cuando él fue claro con sus sentimientos. Porque el amor no se pregunta ni se piensa solo se da.

-Tatsuki supongo que fue igual conmigo y los dos sentimos lo mismo.

-así que no te presiones. Recuerda que esas palabras salen del corazón y no de la razón. Es solo buscar las palabras correctas para describir eso. Y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien. Aparte ¿Qué era lo que más te gusta de él?

-lo que más me gusta es cuando relaja su ceño cuando me mira. Porque me mira diferente, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza porque sé que esa mirada y su corazón cálido son para mí-

-bueno supongo que ya tienes para escribir lo votos porque me acabas de decir algo tan bonito-

Orihime se tapó la boca sorprendida, poniéndose roja del rostro. Mirando a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo intenso.

-bueno ya tengo lo que voy a decir. Muchas gracias Tatsuki.

Despues de eso Tatsuki se retiró tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Orihime todavía se quedó en la cafetería pensando en lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho. Porque le dio una buena idea, ya tenía de donde partir y sabía que lo metáfora de la caja de cerillos ya le había dado una buena idea para poder escribir sus votos matrimoniales.

 **Mis votos.**

 **Una amiga a la cual aprecio mucho, me dijo que las personas tenemos en nuestro interior una caja de cerillos. Me dijo que los cerillos se prenden cuando sentimos sentimientos que nos reviven. Y yo hoy Ichigo te quiero decir con palabras como mi caja de cerillos se prendió gracias a ti y que ahora está llena de luz.**

 **Me gusta que me veas con tu ceño relajado porque sé que esa mirada es solo para mí.**

 **Me gusta ver tu cabello naranja y como este se combina junto con el mío.**

 **Me gusta cómo me dices buenos días.**

 **Me gusta cómo me cuidas.**

 **Me gusta pasar todos los días, cada hora contigo porque es lo más maravilloso que tengo. Porque sé también que cada promesa que me haces la vas a cumplir y quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida.**

 **Porque me gusta sentir como mi caja de cerillos se prende y me hace sentir tan feliz. Siento que no es solo fuego lo que la enciende sino una luz que necesitaba para poder sentirme más viva.**

 **Quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado y ver como con tu tacto, tus palabras y tus atenciones hacen que esa caja se prenda y me haga sentir más viva. Y verte sonreír porque esa sonrisa es solo para mí.**

 **Y yo también quiero que la caja que tienes adentro de tu corazón darle más luz como lo haces con la mía.**

 **Te amo y gracias por ser esa luz para mi corazón y mi caja de cerillos.**

Orihime se fue muy contenta abrazando su libreta. Muchas palabras hermosas salieron de su corazón y ahora estaba muy emocionada por decírselas a Ichigo.


End file.
